


better not to breathe than to breathe a lie

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, hybrid projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he longs to be empty like a hollowed snow fort</p>
            </blockquote>





	better not to breathe than to breathe a lie

Jack wants to die. It’s not a constant thing, and it’s not quite wanting to be dead, just. Not wanting to be alive. The thoughts are fleeting like little gusts of wind in the thick of summer, little bubbles of loathing for himself that blow up when his snows kill someone, that stick in his throat and lungs when a child is frostbitten and crying. That burrow like vermin into his chest, stick from him like knives.

The frost keeps his mouth frozen in a smile when he can’t keep it there himself, keeps his hands steady and feet rooted to the ground no matter how hard he tries to escape it, no matter how desperately he wants to throw himself at Pitch’s feet, become a thoughtless, emotionless beast with nothing in his eyes or chest.


End file.
